Fire Emblem Fates Birthright: Male Corrin and Hana Support (Revised)
by rydia3791
Summary: Title says it all. Description would be redundant.
1. Level C

_Author's note: Reason why I'm writing this is because I didn't like the way IS wrote the support conversation. (Like many other supports...) This here is my own attempt at writing a revised version of Hana's support with the avatar, so please R &R if there's anything I can improve on to make it better/longer. Story will be written directly like the support levels. Hope this story will make Hana more appealing to others._

 ** _Update: Thanks Cyberchao X for pointing out the flaw in chapter one! Just added some two or three new lines here to make the support flow better. Hope this makes it better!_**

 ** _Update 2: A huge, HUGE thanks to PersonaUserOrpheus3245 for their constructive critique in the reviews. I've always wondered what was wrong that made it less appealing for me when I read my writing, now I know. I've completely re-written my 'weak' attempt of their support, and I have to say, it's a whole lot better compared to before. Again, huge thank you for your insight!_**

 _Image does not belong to me. All copyrights belong to the original creators and producers as this story is not affiliated with the official works whatsoever._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Hana: Hah! Tah! Eiya!

Corrin: ….

Hana: Yah! Hah!

Corrin: Hm….

Hana: …...Lord Corrin, I can't concentrate with you staring at me. Is there something you need?

Corrin: Huh? Oh, sorry. I couldn't help but be mesmerized by your sword training. It's unorthodox compared to the others, but it shows promising strength. I try to imagine the enemy against your swings, and I can tell they'd lose in about three or four swings. My little sister has quite the strong retainer.

Hana: Thanks for the recognition, Lord Corrin.

Corrin: Who taught you how to fight like that?

Hana: My father. He was King Sumeragi's retainer so he was the one who taught me the basics. The rest, I picked up from others.

Corrin: I see...

Hana: ….

Corrin: ...

Hana: …...

Corrin:...

Hana: Is that all you came to ask, milord?

Corrin: Not really. I came to you because I want to spar with you. I wish to get a first look at Hoshidan style combat and tactics, plus I want to understand how my comrades fight so that I can help out with the war meets and councils. Just studying tactic books and strategy papers isn't enough.

Hana: ...Okay. I've got a spare training sword. Here.

Corrin: Thank you, Miss Hana.

Hana: You ready? Then let's do this.

Corrin: Hold, Miss Hana. Before we start, I have another question for you.

Hana:...Yes?

Corrin: Is your father's name Kyosuke?

Hana: ...Yes, why do you ask?

Corrin: I'm sorry, but I can't say.

Hana: What? Why not? I answered your question, why won't you answer mine?

Corrin: Well since you want to know, then try to land a hit on me.

Hana: Did you even listen to what I said?

Corrin: I did, but I came to you because I wanted to train with you. If you want to know, then land a hit on me.

Hana: ...Fine then. Draw!

Corrin: En guarde!

*scene change*

Corrin: *huff* *huff* Elfire! *huff* You're quick!

Hana: *huff* And you've got a strong defense! *huff* But I won't lose! Take this!

*wooden sword crack*

Corrin: Urgh! And I won't surrender! Hiya!

*wooden sword crack*

Hana: Gh! You're going down, with all my strength!

*wooden sword crack*

Corrin: Damn!

Hana: Phew! That's my win! Now, you will tell me why you asked about my father!

Corrin: First, sheath that training sword of yours. You're not giving me a chance to explain myself if you point that thing at my neck. Besides, I already learned how much damage you can do with just a training sword. Gods know what you might do to me if you smack me at the neck.

Hana: ...So? Why did you ask about my father's name?

Corrin: I wanted to confirm that you're Kyosuke's daughter. Your father played with me when I was little, both in Shirasagi and in Cheve. Ever since my memories have been re-awakened, I've been recalling more and more fragments. I remember how he often mentioned about his family, that he has a daughter that is close to my age. He said that I had the same bombardment of energy as she does.

Hana: Oh... Did he now?...Well, now you know.

Corrin: ...

Hana: ...

Corrin: There's one more thing I should mention, Miss Hana.

Hana: *sigh* ...What is it?

Corrin: ... No, never mind. It's still too early for you to know.

Hana: What? What aren't you telling me now, Lord Corrin?

Corrin: As I said, it's still too early for you to know. I will tell you, but not right now; it's too soon. In any case, I thank you for the spar, Miss Hana, I have learned quite much from you. If it's not too much of a bother, may I continue to train with you in the near future?

Hana: ...

Corrin: Miss Hana?

Hana: Alright. But at least call me by name. It feels awkward when my superior officer is formal with me. (I get that enough from Sakura.)

Corrin: As you wish, Hana.

Hana: Close enough.


	2. Level B

Corrin: Hello Hana. May I request for another spar with you? That last battle did quite a number on me, and I feel I'm getting slower.

Hana: About that, I wanted to put our sparring sessions aside and talk.

Corrin: Oh? This is unusual. You never miss a day of training, haha.

Hana: Enough about me! What were you doing in that last battle? You were hovering over me, literally, in dragon form, chasing off our enemies! And whenever they came close to me, you'd swoop in, defend me and fly away.

Corrin: Hana, I assigned myself to aerial support so that I can assist Subaki and Reina to defend the others.

Hana: *sigh* Lord Corrin, I'm not blind. This isn't the first time you've been overprotective of me in battle.

Corrin: How so?

Hana: Half of the battles, I've been paired up with you, and half of the time, you're defending from every enemy that tries to attack me. I mean, look at this!

Corrin: Argh! My arm! Stop pulling it!

Hana: Your arm was burned when you shielded me from that mage! As soon as your wounds were patched, you go get yourself hurt again over me.

Corrin: I get angry when people bully my friends? Haha... ha...

Hana: You attacked first, Lord Corrin.

Corrin: R-right, I... I did.

Hana: Lord Corrin, why are you so protective of me?

Corrin: I...I'm sorry Hana, but I can't tell you. I want to tell you, truly, but I can't. It's still too early for you to know.

Hana: This again? Yesterday, you said the same thing. You spar to get to know me, but you won't say anything about yourself. You have something to say about my Father, but you won't say it. You're protective of me during battle, but you keep your distance. And now you say can't tell me what you want to tell me? Just get to the point, Lord Corrin!

Corrin: Listen to me Hana, I can't tell you because you don't understand what I'm trying to do.

Hana: And if I began to, you will tell me?

Corrin: Yes, I will, but since you don't, my lips are sealed. And until you try to understand what I'm doing, I will keep on defending you, even if I have to break myself for it.

Hana: No. No no no no no no, that is my job. I'm the retainer, I should be defending you.

Corrin: You're wrong, you're Sakura's assigned retainer. Your focus should be on her, not me.

Hana: I am focused on her because if anything happens to her siblings, then she'll be hurt as well! A retainer is there to defend their liege and the royal family!

Corrin: You're more than just a retainer, Hana!

Hana: And you're more than just the army's commander! Stop protecting me and just let me defend you!

Corrin: WHY WON'T YOU JUST LET ME DO THIS FOR YOU, KYOSUKE?!

Hana: ...

Corrin: ...

Hana: ...

Corrin: ... Gods... Hana... I-I didn't mean to...

*Hana walks away*

Corrin: Hana! Gods damn me! *sigh* What have I done? I'm sorry, Hana. It's just... seeing you protect Sakura reminds me of Father and Kyosuke. To a liege, a retainer is more than just a bodyguard.


	3. Level A

Corrin: Argh, my leg. I overdid it at that last battle...

*Hana appears*

Hana: ...

Corrin: Gah! H-Hana?!

Hana: ...

Corrin: Uh...

Hana: ...Here, use my shoulder.

Corrin: Huh?

Hana: Just use my shoulder. You can't walk back to camp like that. I'll patch it up once we get back.

Corrin: T-thank you...

Hana: Yeah...

*scene change*

Hana: There, I did what I had to do. How are you feeling?

Corrin: A lot better; thanks Hana.

Hana: You're welcome.

Corrin: ...

Hana: ...

Corrin: H-Hana? I...uh...

Hana: ...Yes?

Corrin: I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that.

Hana: The same goes for me. I'm sorry, you were only trying to defend me, but I kept on refusing your help. I just... I just don't like it when others sacrifice themselves for me. It reminds me of the day I lost my father.

Corrin: Hana...

Hana: Lord Corrin, I think I now understand what your reasons are. What I shouldn't have asked was why you're so protective of me, what I should've asked was, what did you and Father do before he died?

Corrin: ...It was a few days before the peace conference. The people of Cheve openly welcomed both the kings, honored that the unification was to be held in their town. While my father was prepping for the peace conference, Kyosuke would often look after me. We went around town looking around the stalls and shops. I remembered that he wanted to buy a souvenir for you, though, he wasn't the greatest when it came to selecting gifts.

Hana: Ahaha... Looking back at it now, he did had bad taste.

Corrin: Fortunately, I saved him the headache and recommended what gift he could give. He did a few adjustments to it too.

Hana: What was he going to give me?

Corrin: A floral-patterned pouch, stitched with your name.

Hana: Haha, that sounds like him. He was terrible choosing gifts, but he was always thoughtful. I guess that's the only present I won't be getting.

Corrin: Well, what if that gift was here? What if I had it in my possession, kept it close to me after all these years, all for the sake to repay your father's bravery, would you still accept it?

Hana: W-what? Lord Corrin, a-are you saying you have...?

Corrin: I do, Kazahana.

Hana: ! H-how do you know my name? Y-you're not supposed to know that...

Corrin: Though I was born in Hoshido, returning back to where I was separated has become foreign for me. The culture, the traditions, the customs, everything feels so alien. Even now, I'm still trying to get to know Hoshidan culture. However, it's my birthright in order to understand my origins. I learned recently about Hoshidan customs on names. To a Hoshidan, the name of a person is considered sacred and personal. People use an alias so that only the spouse and relatives can use the person's real name. Reason why Hoshidans do this is for the sake of secrecy.

Hana: Father, he stitched my real name on the pouch didn't he?

Corrin: He did. While I wanted to confirm that you're Kyosuke's daughter, I also wanted to know that you're Kazahana. Hana is a common name in Hoshido, so is Kazahana as a surname, but Kazahana as a given name is new.

Hana: Father did always prefer doing what he wanted. It was why he was so different from the others.

Corrin: Indeed. He was rebellious, but that's because he always dared to be different. It was the main reason why I liked playing with him.

Hana: And one of the many reasons why I loved him.

Corrin: Here, I know how happy he was when he got this for you. Your father wasn't just someone that I liked being around, he was someone whom I highly respected.

Hana: ... *sniff* Papa... Thank you, Lord Corrin... *sniff* Thank you so much.

Corrin: Don't thank me, thank your father.


	4. Level S

Corrin: ...

Hana: ...

Corrin: ...

Hana: ...

Corrin: Um... hey.

Hana: Yes, Lord Corrin?

Corrin: You've been staring at me for some time. Is there something you need?

Hana: Well, yes. You haven't been calling me by my name as of late. Ever since, you've been giving me weird titles every time we see each other, what's more you keep changing it on the fly.

Corrin: I haven't been doing that...

Hana: Oh really? "Are you okay, little flower?" "Make sure to get your wounds patched, smiley." "Hey there speedster, glad to see that you're back to full health." Every single time you greet me, you keep calling me by your weird names!

Corrin: Oh uh ahahaha! Uh, i-it's my own friendly gesture. Something I only do with people that I'm close to.

Hana: Then how come you don't do that with Sakura or your siblings?

Corrin: I uh...

Hana: Lord Corrin, is this about when you gave me my pouch?

Corrin: Well... yes. When I learned about Hoshidan naming, I didn't understand why people placed such value in a person's name, hiding it for the sake of secrecy. But, now I do. When I see you, I don't think of your alias anymore. I think of your real name instead.

Hana: My real one?

Corrin: Yes. To a Hoshidan, their real name is their existence. It defines, makes up everything of who that person is. Only those who are close to that person has the honor to call them by their real name. To call a Hoshidan by their real name is an intimate expression.

Hana: ... Well, what do you know about my name?

Corrin: C-can we not talk about this?

Hana: Just answer me, Lord Corrin. What do you know about it?

Corrin: In the Hoshidan language, it means 'wind flower', and...

Hana: And?

Corrin: In poetic terms, it means flurry of snow on a clear day.

Hana: Meaning what?

Corrin: It means the snowstorm is strong and powerful, but the accompanying sunlight brings out another side of it's strength. It's an unusual sight at first, but the more you look at that powerful storm, the sunlight brings out a crystalline beauty.

Hana: I-I see. So then, what do you think of my name?

Corrin: Everything about it, I love it all.

Hana: ! O-oh jeez, this is embarrassing! I mean for me! This is the first time someone confessed their feelings to me!

Corrin: You're the one who kept on asking! Imagine how I feel!

Hana: But, I'm glad. I'm so glad.

Corrin: Y-you mean?

Hana: Yes, I feel the same way. I really missed it you know, when you stopped calling my name.

Corrin: Oh... then... may I?

Hana: Go ahead.

Corrin: ...Kazahana?

Hana: Corrin.

Corrin: ! *Corrin's shocked face turns to a bashful smile*...

Hana: *Hana's neutral expression turns to a blushing smile* ...

* * *

 _Author's note: So, I'm not really sure if I analyzed the poem meaning in Hana's name correctly, so feel free to say anything if there's something wrong about it. Thanks for taking the time to read this short story everyone and I hoped you all enjoyed it!_

 _Until next time!_


End file.
